1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an alarm secured for use to a handle or the like of a bicycle and more particularly, to an improved alarm for a bicycle in which a cover member formed with a number of apertures is disposed on a trumpet-like cylindrical body of the alarm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art alarms for a bicycle are usually of the type in which the alarm has a cylindrical body which encases a vocal member or a sound making member at the base thereof, to which an air blower bag is connected, which air blower bag feeds air under pressure to cause vibration of the vocal member to thereby produce sounds. In such conventional alarms, however, the vibration may merely be imparted to the vocal member only when the air blower bag is biased. In addition, these alarms have been impossible to produce sounds high enough to achieve an alarming effect.